FIMStuck
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: Writer's note: I also uploaded(and uploading chapters) this story to ! Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and have as many laughs as possible! The two royal sisters visit Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and give them a mission unlike anything they have ever faced, the mission of teaching a strange species the true meaning of friendship!
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

Princess Celestia laid down on her bed. It was the beginning of the night, she saw a cloud of smoke that glowed a light lime green. She quickly rolled onto her stomach, and watched the smoke turn into a scroll. She levitated it, unrolled it, and began to read what was written. Suddenly she heard her little sister, Princess Luna, enter her bedroom chambers. Luna seemed bugged, although she had interrupted her from reading the rest of the letter she sighed and turn toward her sister.

"Whats wrong Luna?"

Luna took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm so curious about how the trolls are doing! I want to know if they are enjoying the new lives that we have given them! Or if they are still arguing or **something**!" Luna pouted and sat by Celestia.

Celestia smiled at her younger sister.

"Well it just so happens that, Twilight Sparkle has just sent me a scroll that tells about how the trolls are doing"

"LET ME SEE!"

Celestia levitated the scroll to her sister as she tells her "Do you remember when we brought them here?"

"Yeah! I do"

*Flashback*

It was a nice morning in Ponyvill, the sky wasn't too cloudy, it was the beginning of autumn. Twilight Sparkle was taking a walk to clear her mind, she had just finished reading a book about advanced magic and she wanted to let the information sink into her mind for while. Just as she started to make her way passed an herbal shop, she suddenly saw her number one assistant, Spike the baby dragon, running toward her. She began to trot toward him. Once She was in front of him, the small dragon got down on his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Spike, whats wrong?" she asked.

"TH-..ah…pr-in…ce….-sses….want-" the dragon panted.

"What? Spike I don't understand." Twilight gently began to gently pat her assistant on the back.

He then soon caught his breath.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, need you and the girls to come to the library. They are waiting! They want to talk to you!" He shouted.

Twilight gasped, she quickly teleported herself and Spike to a spot that was almost a mile away from Ponyvill, it is where Rainbow Dash usually practices her stunts. She saw a spectrum tail hanging from a cloud, she took a deep breath.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she screamed.

The cobalt/spectrum pony revealed her self from the cloud. She stretched and looked down at Twilight and Spike.

"Hey Twilight! Whats up?" Dash shouted.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are at the library!" Twilight shouted back.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow screamed.

"Go get AppleJack and FlutterShy! We'll get Pinkie Pie and Rarity!" Spike shouted

"DON'T WORRY, I'M ON IT!"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew away, to Sweet Apple Acers. And Twilight teleported herself and Spike to Sugar Cube Corner. Soon they all met up at the library. Once they walked in, they saw the two princesses. The six ponies and the dragon bowed and greeted the two royal sister.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, why did the two of you come all the way here?" Twilight asked concerned, she had a feeling that it wasn't good news.

"We have a mission for the six of you." Luna sighed.

"Whats the mission?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above the ground.

"Take a seat girls, and Spike, this a long explanation." Celestia smiled, she sat down and watched as her sister, the spirits of the elements of harmony and the small dragon got comfortable.

"Princess is it dangerous like what happened with the Cristal Empire or Discord." FlutterShy squeaked.

"No, nothing like that." Luna smiled gently, "Sister, could you explain it to them?"

"Sure," Celestia took a deep breath, "But first, I must ask all of you a question. Do any of you believe in alternate worlds and aliens?"

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and AppleJack, nodded while Rarity and FlutterShy shook their heads. Celestia and Luna giggled at the responses.

"Well believe it or not, there are other life forms out there." She smiled. "You see when Luna was Nightmare Moon and I had banished to the moon, I would use a spell to check on her. But one day I used the spell and some how it went wrong, and I ended up seeing another world,…a world that I began to pity. It was a planet so far away from our world, it would take a millennia just to get a small glimpse of it. That world was called 'Alternia', and that world was inhabited by an alien race called 'Trolls'. That world and its species was nocturnal and it was also a very violent, paranoid, and mean world."

"Why were the trolls violent?" AppleJack asked.

"It was because it was their instinct, every once in while some of them would get along with each other, but most of the time they will kill each other if one were to be near their home, or if they were to be near the sea. You see, there are two kinds of Trolls, there are land dwellers, and the sea dwellers, if a land dweller were to be near the sea for a certain amount of time, a sea dweller will attack them."

"That's mean!" Pinkie cried.

"Princess…what happened to them?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"Hundreds of meteors destroyed their planet, but ten land dwellers and two sea dwellers played a magical game to escape the planet to make sure that their species lives on. But unfortunately they failed and have to live on a meteor for the rest of their lives."

"HOW CRUEL!" Rarity shouted.

"Indeed, but this is were you all come into the picture, you see Luna is currently using a spell to put the trolls to sleep, turn them into ponies, reduce and take away some of their powers because of the way they use and abuse them, and make the meteor come here to our world." Celestia sighed finishing her explanation.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Twilight and her friends screamed as Spike fainted.

"Why would **the two of you** have **them** come **here**?!" Twilight shouted, "I mean no disrespect, but **why**?!"

Luna shook her head.

"Because** no pony** should **ever** suffer like **that** when they have good intentions." Luna sighed.

"That is why we want the six of you to teach them how to be kind, generous, loyal, honest, and how to have fun. Teach them the magic of friendship, and teach them the laws of Equestria!" Celestia said, placing her hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Alright we will do our best!" Twilight said in a confident tone as her friends cheered.

Celestia smiled, she then turned to her sister.

"Is the meteor close?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. Its is going to land two miles away from FlutterShy's cottage, in five minuets!" Luna said while looking out a window.

Celestia saw that Twilight was already beginning to stress, She began to look at all the books the unicorn had in her library. She then saw the one book that helped Twilight learn of Nightmare Moon, it was a book called "Equestian myths and legends". Celestia levitated in front of Twilight.

"Twilight, I'm sure you will do fine!"

"Um Princess, do you mind telling me how they _abused_ their powers?" Twilight mumbled, while taking the book.

"Sure. It is only two of them: One of them has **extreme** strength, he is so strong almost anything he touches will be destroyed even if he didn't mean it, so Luna is reducing his strength to Big Macintosh's level of strength."

"WoooohWee! That is strong!" AppleJack said amazed.

"A-...and the other?"

Celestia sighed and looked away.

"The other doesn't deserve her powers. She is a very cruel pony. She has the power to manipulate and control others and make them do things they utterly **refuse** to do. For example : she made one of her allies jump off a cliff, luckily he survived but he lost his hind legs. And his friend made hundreds of ghosts haunt the evil pony to get revenge, but it backfired. The evil pony got and manipulated another one of her allies and made him kill the love of his life, who was the one who called upon the ghosts, by using his power to shoot lasers out of his eyes. And another pony saw that the evil pony had gone too far, so she made her lose an eye and an arm, but that backfired as well, the evil pony manipulated her and caused her to go blind, because she wanted revenge."

Twilight gasped in horror.

"But she came back as a ghost and a player of the magic game, and she got turned into a robot pony. The evil pony got a robot arm . And as for the crippled pony, his legs got replaced by robot legs." Celestia sighed in grief, "And Luna is also bringing the robot pony back to life and healing the other two."

"And the two of you expect us to help them?!" Twilight cried.

"Don't worry Twi, don't you remember this ol book?" AppleJack smiled.

"Darling this book has the tale of Nightmare Moon!" Rarity said, "Read this to her and she'll change her ways so quickly it will be like she had never committed such horrid crimes!"

"Yeah Twilight! So don't worry!" Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down.

"But, what if she doesn't change even though her powers are gone?" Twilight asked in doubt.

"Then she will be bashed to the Bad-lands, where monstrous dragons live." Luna said in a harsh tone.

"I see." Twilight sighed, "Then I hope you're right Rarity, I really do."


	2. Chapter 2: Platforms and Trolls

Artist's note: I will use Eridan and Sollux's text quirks when they speak! Except I won't double the "i"s. I will us the "2" to indicate Sollux's lisp. I will also use the "ww" and "vv" because of Eridan's accent!

The five minuets passed and the meteor crash landed, and the trolls were going to wake up soon due to the fact that Luna no longer needed to keep the sleeping spell going. As the two royal sisters, Twilight and her friends made their way passed FlutterShy's cottage, they saw that all of her animals were running around in fear, and now FlutterShy was hastily, trying to calm the animals.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do? If we keep moving, FlutterShy will lose all of her animals! And if we try to calm all of the animals, the trolls will wake up before we get there and they'll probably hurt somepony!" Twilight began to stress even more.

"Don't worry Twilight, lets help her. Besides the trolls need to adjust to their new forms!" Luna smiled.

Twilight looked at Luna then at FlutterShy, then said "Okay.".

They all quickly began to gather and calm the animals, remarkably it took them less than a half hour to calm them. Before they left, Angel Bunny, FlutterShy's pet bunny, insisted on going with them. Now they were making up for lost time by galloping to the meteor.

Once they got to the crash site and saw the crater and how huge the meteor was, caused all the ponies to gasp, even the two princesses were surprised about the questionable size of the meteor.

"The trolls are in **that** thing?!" Twilight screamed.

"Yes." Luna sighed.

"Could the six of you go get the trolls?" Celestia smiled softly, "We will stay here in case if anypony comes here wondering whats going on."

"Sure," Twilight gulped "Lets go girls."

Her friends nodded. As they began to slide down the crater, they looked at the meteor.

"How are we gonna get inside, Twi?" AppleJack asked.

"The same way I found Cadence!" Twilight started concentrated her magic then blasted a side of the meteor creating a hole that they could use to get inside.

Once they saw what it looked like on the inside they were nearly in shock.

"Wow it looks bigger on the inside!" Rainbow began flying around near the roof.

"Yer tellin me! This place looks like it could fit the whole Apple Family and still have room!" AppleJack said, stunned.

Twilight was partly ignoring the two athletes, she was too busy looking at the thirteen strange platforms that were in the room. There was one in the middle of the room, and the other twelve were surrounding it, they were all a great distance from each other. All twelve of the surrounding platforms had the symbols of the zodiac hovering over them, the middle one had nothing above it.

"What do you think the platforms are for, darling?" Rarity asked, looking over Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight walked over to the middle platform to get a closer look.

"I don't know but I'm going to try something." Twilight mumbled.

She stepped onto the platform then suddenly a grey light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"TWILIGHT!" Her friends screamed in utter horror.

Twilight was now in another room, she looked around, and saw that her friends were nowhere to be found. There were just strange machines on top of tables that were by the walls of the room, they all looked the same. As she looked around she saw a grayish-red pegasus pony with a black mane and tail, and a candy red zodiac cancer symbol cutie-mark, messing with one of the machines. Twilight stepped off of the platform and slowly walked to the pony. She took a deep breath.

"Um… Hello?" She said in a gentle tone.

The strange pony's ears twitched, then went down, the pony slowly turned around. Twilight saw that it was a colt, he had candy corn colored horns that looked small and a little nubby, his hair seem to slightly hide them, and there was no white part on his eyes instead they were gradient from red, orange and yellow, and black irises; he also had a feather in his mouth. He didn't seem pleased that she was in the room with him, he suddenly spat out the feather.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"M-My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" She stuttered.

"My name is Karkat Vantas. Now tell me Sparkle, What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! Is it your fault that we all got turned into hoof-beasts?!" He growled, slowly walking toward Twilight.

She was now slowly backing away from him, with each two steps she took, he took one toward her.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time: what the fuck do you think you're doing here, and is it your fault that we all got turned into hoof-beasts?!" Karkat was now yelling.

Twilight was now cornered.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the ones that brought you to Equestria! They sent me and my friends to get you and your friends!" She cried.

Karkat stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, **right**! And let me guess they want you to show us how this world works?!" He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" She mumbled.

He paused for a moment

" Y-…You're kidding right?" he asked in a confused tone.

Before Twilight could answer. A strange sound interrupted her and a bright light came from the platform, it was AppleJack.

AppleJack got her lasso, swung it around then lassoed Karkat and pulled him away from Twilight.

"Are you okay, Twi?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but I think you just annoyed him." Twilight mumbled.

AJ walked up to Karkat and asked, "Ya wouldn't happen to be one of dem trolls, would ya?"

"Yes, I'm a troll. Do you mind untying me?" Karkat said, annoyed.

AppleJack looked at Twilight. The unicorn nodded. AppleJack then untied him. Once he got up he stretched his wings. Suddenly a strange sound and light came from the platform

"Twilight! Applejack! What is going on?"

They all looked at the speaker, it was Rarity with FlutterShy, Angel Bunny, Rainbow Dash , and Pinkie Pie.

"Girls this is Karkat Vantas." Twilight said trotting over to Karkat.

"Its mighty nice to meet ya! I'm AppleJack." AJ smiled

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash!" Dash grinned.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like parties? I love parties! Wait! What am I asking? Everypony loves parties!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully hoping up and down around the colt.

"Greetings darling, I'm Rarity." Rarity smiled, while examining him.

"um…hi….I'm FlutterShy…" Flutters mumbled quietly, hiding behind her mane.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"I….I said my name is FlutterShy…" Flutters squeaked.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"This is FlutterShy. She is well…shy." Dash said in a blunt tone.

"Uh-huh.." Karkat mumbled, "Its nice to meet you all…I guess…"

"So Karkat where are your friends?" Twilight asked.

"They are in their Respiteblocks. So I'm gonna have to contact them on Trollian to get them out." Karkat said looking at one of the machines.

"What is a Respiteblock?" Dash asked confused.

"I'm gonna assume that you all have a similar vocabulary and culture as humans…. Respiteblock means Bedroom." Karkat sighed in utter annoyance.

"Oh."

Karkat walked up to the strange machine, he opened one of his wings and plucked one of his feathers causing him to flinch a little. He began to use the stem of the feather to press some buttons on the machine. All the fillies looked over the colts shoulder and looked at the screen.

- Current carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY-

CCG: ALL RIGHT! THIS IS EXTREMELY FUCKING IMPORTANT!

CCG: NGBI;RGHNBRGIBOHN ;RUIHN

Rarity pushed Karkat away from the machine, levitated the feather and said "Karkat darling you mustn't talk in such a manner!"

He rolled his eyes and responded "You don't like the way said it! You get them out! Unclick the caps lock and tell them to get out!"

Rarity then did as he said. But she then noticed that someone else joined the memo.

CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] responded to memo.

CTA: really KK? thii2 ii2 why you iinterupted my valuable tiime? Ju2t two mash a bunch of button2?!

CTA: man you are 2o fuckiing pathetiic!

CCG: I am sorry dear! But your friend needed to watch his language so I pushed him away from this strange piece of equipment to make him stop.

CCG: My name is Rarity. Me and my friends were sent her by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to come and get all of you and your friends so we can help you learn the laws of Equestia and how to fit into pony society!

CTA: eheheheheheh! that2 very funny KK! you mu2t have had one hell of mental break down two want to prank u2 all wiith thii2 2hiit!

CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] responded to memo.

CCA: wwell this isn't fuckin surpisin comin from you Kar

CCG: language! The both of you! Why for the love Celestia watch your language!

CCA: oh cod I can't stop laughin! Sol do you find this as funny as I do?

CTA: you have no iidea! Eridan!

CCG: fine! don't believe me! You can stay in your tacky little rooms while my friends, Karkat and I can go and have so much fun at Sugar Cube Corner!

CCA: Kar quit it wwhile youre behind! Its obvvious that youre fuckin bored!

CTA: For once II'm agreeing wiith him! Ju2t quiit iit! IIt2 really piitiiful!

Rarity looked at her friends.

"FlutterShy is it okay if you could be a dear and wait for one of the trolls, in that room with all those platforms?" Rarity asked.

"ummm….okay…" FlutterShy smiled softly.

FlutterShy then disappeared on the platform.

CCG: How about this! If one of you comes out and meets my friend FlutterShy, you have to tell the rest of your friends to come out!

CTA: 2ure "Rariity" II'll do iit!

CCA: Are you fuckin serious Sol?!

CTA: yeah thii2 ii2 gonna be hiilariiou2!

-CURRENT twinArmeggedons left the memo-

FlutterShy waited in the strange room, and looked at Angel Bunny.

"Oh, Angel do you think that they will like us?" FlutterShy asked.

The bunny just cockily crossed his arms and nodded. Before she could answer, the platform with the zodiac symbol: Gemini, glowed grey. There on the Gemini platform was standing a grayish-yellow pegasis with a black mane and tail. His right wing gradiented from grayish-yellow to red when it got near the tip of his feathers, while the left wing was similar but instead of red it was blue. The colt had four candy corn colored horns, two on one side of his head, two on the other side. His mane was neatly brushed but his tail was a little messy. He had four sharp fangs resting on his bottom lip, which showed that he had an overbite like a dog or a rabbit, and he wore 3D glasses. Right by him was a strange machine like the one that Karkat was messing with. He stared at FlutterShy for a moment.

"Let me gue22 you're Flutter2hy…." He said, with his lispy voice.

"….yes…I-…-I'm FlutterShy…" She mumbled.

FlutterShy felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her face began to turn red, and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

_"He is so cute…"_She thought.

He trotted over to her.

"2orry what wa2 that? I couldn't hear you. Could you 2peak up a little bit?" He said in bit of a harsh tone.

"I-I'm FlutterShy." She said trying to be more assertive.

"Oh. My name 2ollux Captor." He said in a blunt tone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Arguement

Angle Bunny scurried into FlutterShy's tail, before Sollux could notice him. The strange machine and Sollux's eyes began to glow red and blue. The machine then floated over to the colt and landed right in front of him.

"How did you do that? I thought only unicorns could perform **magic**?" she said in amazement.

"Oh that wa2n't magic, magic i2 fake 2hit! I'm just u2ing my p2yonic. I gue22 it2 kind of like magic though." he looked down at his wings and plucked one of his loose feathers off and began to use the feather to press the buttons on the machine.

-CURRENT twinArmaggendos [CTA] responded to memo-

CTA: alriight Rariity you wiin!

CCA: wwhat?!

CTA: Flutter2hy ii2 real, and II gue22 Rariity ii2 two….

CCA: so that means…wwe all havve to come out…

CCG: yes now come out everypony! We have a lot of talking to do!

- Current carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW closed FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY-

Rarity looked over at Karkat.

"Karkat, dear, you **really** need to rename that memo board of yours! Its soooo….vile!" She whined.

Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Well, lets meet up with FlutterShy before the other troll-pony gets her so nervous she'll faint!" Dash joked, causing Karkat to chuckle.

Without another word the five fillies and the colt stepped on to the platform and met up with FlutterShy and another colt.

"Oh hi guys!" the butterscotch pegasis smiled, "This is Sollux Captor!"

"Hey." Sollux said bluntly.

Soon the platform with the Aquarius symbol goes off, there standing on it is a grayish-violet colt with a black and violet mane, his tail was hidden by his cape and he had several bracelets on and he wore glasses, obviously they were necessary. His horns were shaped like lightning bolts, but they were a little more slanted. He also had gills on his cheeks and ears which showed that he was one of the two sea-dwellers.

"Wwell isn't **this** a predicament." he said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you're Eridan." Rarity smiled, she was surprised that the colt at least tried to be fashionable with his cape, scarf and excessive amount of jewelry.

"And I'm guessin you're Rarity." Eridan said scanning her.

"Yes that's me!" She smiled

"Wwell I can't believve that Kar **didn't** actually havve a mental break down." Eridan said glancing at Karkat.

"The fuck is that supposed to-" Karkat was interrupted by AppleJack hitting him on the back of the head.

"Now what have we bin sayin' about yer language?" AppleJack growled at the troll.

"…..I need to watch my language…"

"That's right! Now just were are the rest of yer friends?" AppleJack asked.

"Wwoww Kar! **You** of all people gettin over powwered by a girl! But then again that really is much of a surprise…" Eridan teased.

"That2 true, e2pecially when it came to TZ" Sollux chuckled.

Before anyone could respond a noise came from the machine in front of Sollux. He got his feather and began typing.

-adiosToreador began trolling twinArmaggedons-

AT: uH,,,,,,, sOLLUX IS vRISKA DOWN THERE?….

TA: no why?

AT: bECAUSE gAMZEE AND i DON'T WANT TO RUN INTO HER LIKE WE DID THE LAST TIME AND NOT TO MENTION…SHE IS JUST….SCARY… WE'RE TIRED OF BEING MANIPULATED BY HER

AT: well 2he i2n't down here, 2o the both of you can come down here

-adiosToreador ceased trolling twinArmaggedons-

Sollux sighed, he knew that he had a point.

The plat form with the Capricorn symbol went off twice, standing on the Capricorn platform, were two pegasi, one of them was grayish-purple colt, his black mane and tail were very messy. His horns were like a goats horns. The feathers on his wings were ruffled and messy like his mane and tail. He wore black and white clown makeup and his cutie-mark was the symbol of the Capricorn.

The other pegasis was shorter than the Capricorn, he was a gray-brown pegasus, his black mane was neatly cut like a Mohawk, his tale was long though. His wings were properly taken care of. His horns were like a bull's horns, but shorter. His cutie-mark was the symbol of the Taurus.

Rarity screamed in horror and ran up to the Capricorn colt.

"Dear Celestia! What happened to your coiffure?!" she asked dramatically.

"Oh you mean my motherfuking hair? Nothing. Its always been this way…" the Capricorn smiled in a ditzy way, "Your hair is motherfucking beautiful though.".

"Thanks for the compliment dear, but what about your hair?!"

"Uh…Gamzee's hair has always been this way!" the Taurus pegasis said in similar way as FlutterShy.

"Twilight! We need to take him to my boutique this instant!" Rarity cried.

"For once in mah life Ah agree with her Twi…" AppleJack sighed.

Sollux, Karkat, and Eridan began to laugh at the fillies.

"What is so funny?!" Rarity growled.

"You sound **exactly** Kanaya!" Karkat laughed.

"Who is Kanaya?" Rainbow asked.

"She is the only one here that knowws more about fashion than anyone on this meteor." Eridan chuckled.

"But 2he doe2n't include u2 in it becau2e 2he knows we could care le22 than we already do on the 2ubject…" Sollux smiled.

"**Care less?!** How could you say such a thing! Why I can't believe such a thing?!" Rarity shouted.

"Oh boy, here we go…." AppleJack groaned.

"Fashion is up most top priority! Especially if you try to fit in in Cantorlot! But right now you are all given the opportunity to meet the Princesses of Equestria! You need look your best if you want to make a good impression." Rarity said flipping one of her curls back.

"Wow… Fashion must be very important here…" the Taurus pegasus mumbled.

"Well to her its top priority, but it is very important in Cantorlot." Rainbow said crossing her arms.

"If it2 **2o** important to you I'll get Kanaya to come down here…." Sollux groaned.

He began using a feather to push buttons on the machine that sat beside him. Once he stopped, he said, "There! 2he 2hould be here any-"

he was cut off by the platform with the Virgo symbol. On the platform was a gray-jade unicorn, her black mane and tail were neatly kept, her horns were mismatching, one was pointing upward while the other was similar but a part of it was curving outward. Her cutie-mark was the symbol of Virgo. She had a red bag in her mouth. She put the bag down and smiled.

"Sollux told me that one of you wanted a brush… so I brought my bag of brushes and combs, there is also a cloth in there too." She said in very proper manner, "I am actually very glad someone actually wants to restyle Gamzee's hair."

"Oh its no problem dear! I'm just glad that there is **somepony** who actually cares about fashion on this tacky rock!" Rarity levitated the red bag and opened it up as the Trolls watched in awe.

She pulled a brush out of the bag and began brush Gamzee's hair back as she hummed the song Becoming Popular. Soon his mane and tail were brushed down and had bit of a wavy look to them. She began to preen his wings. Once she finished, Rarity then levitated the cloth and rubbed off all of Gamzee's makeup.

Rarity's blue eyes sparkled when she saw the way the troll looked without his makeup and with his mane and tail brushed neatly along with his wings properly preened wings. He was actually pretty handsome.

"There much better!" she smiled.

The Taurus pony began to scan the colt next to him.

"Wow Gamzee! You look handsome!" he said in a cute tone.

"R-…Really Tav?" Gamzee said shyly.

"Really." the Taurus replied.

The duo seem to stare into each other's eyes for a long while. Rarity looked at the two and walked over to Kanaya and whispered, "Are they a couple?"

The female troll giggled at the question, "Yes, Gamzee and Tavros are an odd couple, but trust me. They are perfect for each other."

"Oh, I thought they were in a relationship, I didn't want to assume that they were when their not! They look so cute together!" Rarity smiled.

The two girls giggled, but before they can continue their conversation the Scorpio platform goes off.

"Taaaaaaaavros!"

The who called the grey-brown pegasis was a grayish-cobalt earth pony, her black mane and tail were slightly messy and her horns were like Kanaya's except one of them looked like a wrench. She also wore glasses. Her cutie mark was the symbol of the Scorpio.

The Scorpio pony looked over to the troll couple, she pouted and gave an annoyed look.

"Well, Gamzee it seems you **actually** cared about your appearance for once in your life!" She said in an extreme sarcastic tone and smiled, "But you still look like shit!"

The Scorpio began to laugh hysterically. It caused the rest of the trolls to become annoyed, and it also made Rarity feel insulted.

"Shut up, Vriska!" Tavros yelled breaking his shy-streak, "You shouldn't even talk! You barley even brush your hair, heck even Feferi brushes her hair more than you do!"

"Oh so now you're **actually** acting like you have **real** confidence?!" the Scorpio growled, "You should dump that poor excuse for a high blood! Oh wait! You are perfect for him! **Maybe** I should break your legs again so that way he can never leave your side!"

In utter fear, Tavros began to hide behind Gamzee.

"So you're the evil pony that Princess Celestia told us about!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew in front of Vriska.

"What do mean I'm 'evil'?" Vriska said in an annoyed tone.

"Well lets see,

One: You made one of your friends jump off a cliff!

Two: You made another one kill the love of his life!

And lastly: You made another one go blind!" Dash growled.

Vriska began to laugh hysterically, "You call **that** evil?!"

Dash began to get annoyed.

"Rainbow! Don't listen to her!" Twilight yelled over to her.

Dash looked a Twilight, She winked at her and she winked back. Obviously they knew something that the trolls didn't know and they were going to keep it a secret. She then glare at Vriska and flew away from her.

"That's pathetic!" Vriska smiled evilly, "You're going to listen to her?!"

"Vri2ka, will you 2hut up already?! I 2wear to God, you get more annoying everyday!" Sollux growled loudly.

"Yeeesh! Sollux, I said I was **sorry**! I even told Aradia that I was sorry for making you kill her! What else do you want me to do?!"

"Let me think, oh I got it! Go to hell!" Sollux hissed.

The two began to argue to a point where Karkat began to cover his ears to ignore them and Tavros, Gamzee and Eridan joined the argument. Rarity turned to Kanaya, "Do they always act like this."

"This is actually the worst argument they have had so far…" Kanaya sighed.

"Oh dear, at least she isn't going to be able to harm anypony now that she is in Equestria." Rarity smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see here in Equestria, if you try to do any harm to anypony or to Equestia itself you will ether be banished to the Bad-Lands, where dragons live, to the Moon, to the Sun, or the Tartarus. But if it doesn't seem fitting you will be executed on a stage in Cantorlot for everypony to see." Rarity sighed.

"You're joking right?" Kanaya gasped.

"No, I'm not."

"I see you take these things seriously here…" Kanaya smiled and became skeptical, "Well I'm guessing you have books on the subject."

"Twilight has plenty of them!" Rarity smiled sweetly.

Suddenly the Pisces platform went off and standing on it was a grayish-bubblegum pink unicorn, her mane and tail were neater than the way Gamzee had his, but they looked like she jumped into a lake and came out and let them it drip-dry. Her horns were the same length as Gamzee's, but they were going strait up then curving back wards. She wore goggle-like glasses, a gold necklace and head band that had the same symbol as her cutie-mark, the Pisces symbol. She also had gills on her cheeks and ears showing that she was the second sea-dweller

She seemed surprised by the argument, she looked over at Rarity and Kanaya. She then ran over to them, avoid the arguing trolls.

"Kanaya! Why are they arguing?!" The Pisces asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Vriska was insulting Gamzee and Tavros again, then Sollux yelled at Vriska. That's how it started." Kanaya sighed in despair, "Its going to take several hours to get them to stop…."

"Knowing Sollux and Eridan, they will start fighting and trying to kill each other!" the Pisces said looking at the arguing trolls.

"Several hours?! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We can't wait that long or let that happen!" Rarity shouted, and ran over to Twilight and her friends and Karkat.

"Twilight! We can't let this continue! We need to stop the argument! If we don't it will ether continue for several hours or they will try to kill each other!" Rarity said shaking Twilight furiously.

"W-…What?!" FlutterShy squeaked, as she hid behind Karkat who was still covering his ears.

"Well how are we going to stop them?!" Dash asked.

Twilight looked at the trolls and back at her friends. She then used her magic to make Karkat stop covering his ears.

"Karkat, what do you do to make them stop arguing?" Twilight asked.

"I don't do anything! Just let them go at it! Its their problem not mine!" he growled, "When you live on a meteor with all of them, you get used to their annoying tendencies…"

"WHAT?!" The fillies shouted at the same time.

"Why would ya let a thing like that continue?!" AppleJack asked.

Karkat frowned and sighed.

"Because I'm the **worst** leader in the history of leaders and they are the **worst** team in the history of teams!" he looked down at his hooves, "We were always getting into arguments and always fighting each other. I sometimes blame my self for failing them, for letting them argue instead of having them complete our goals. But then I think that it was their fault for failing me, Eridan always got into fights with Sollux, Vriska for killing Aradia and barley even helping Tavros, and teased him and bragged about breaking his legs, and claiming that 'she had all the irons in the fire'. I don't know who failed who, but I think it really started with Vriska or Eridan…."

"Why Eridan" Twilight asked.

"He kept challenging Sollux to a fight…" Karkat mumbled.

"Oh."

"Twi, how are we gonna stop them?" AppleJack asked, "I think its getten worse!"

Twilight began to think. Soon an idea popped in her head.

"Pinkie, do you have your party cannon?" Twilight asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I do Twi!" Pinkie Pie pulled the party cannon out of thin air, causing Karkat to jump back.

"H-…How did she do that?" he asked.

"Don't question it, trust me, it'll drive you crazy before you even get close to finding the answer. I learned that the hard way. " Twilight said patting his back.

"Okay…" Karkat responded nervously.

"AppleJack, Pinkie Pie! I'm going to try to stop them from arguing, if they continue I want the two of you to tie them up with your ropes and streamers! Rarity, Rainbow Dash, FlutterShy the thee of you can join in if it gets to out of control!" Twilight commanded.

"Right!" the fillies, except for FlutterShy, said in sync.

"What about us?" Kanaya and the Pisces troll walked over to the group.

"Well…Kanaya and…"

"Feferi Pexies." the Pisces giggled.

"Well Kanaya and Feferi, do you know how to use magic?" Rarity asked.

"We can use magic?" Kanaya asked, confused.

"All unicorns can use magic. Remember how I levitated the bag, brush, and cloth? I used a basic Levitation Spell to do it!" Rarity smiled.

The two female trolls looked at each other then back at Rarity.

"Were going to have to save that for later, girls!" Twilight said interrupting the conversation.

Twilight took a deep breath, then used her teleportation spell to get into the middle of the arguing trolls, causing them to jump a little in surprised.

"Listen to me everypony! I know you all have a bit of a disagreement with each other, but you all need to stop this at once!" Twilight commanded, "This won't solve anything!"

"Oh what do you know?! Vri2ka is an evil bitch! Alway2 have been and alwa2 will be!" Sollux angrily shouted, "2he needs to know her place!"

"I am **not** evil!" Vriska screamed, "And **you** need to know **your** place!

"Quit denying it Vriska! You are evil!" Tavros screamed at the Scorpio.

The trolls continued the argument, saying things that would rather not be mentioned. Twilight looked at her friends and winked, signaling them to stop the argument. Pinkie Pie got her party cannon and popped up in front of Vriska at an incredible speed and blasted the cannon in the troll's face which completely wrapped her up in streamers of all colors. AppleJack got her lasso and caught Sollux causing him to struggle. Rarity levitated Eridan's scarf causing him to be confused and allowing himself to get tied up with his own scarf. Rainbow Dash swiftly flew around Gamzee and Tavros, trapping them in a spectrum tornado. AppleJack threw her extra rope to Dash, she caught it and wrapped the two pegesi quickly, when she stopped the two were tied tightly together, dizzy from the spinning and momentum.

"Wa2 all that **really nece22ary?…" **Sollux asked, annoyed from the current situation.

"We didn't want ya to trah and hurt each other! Not to mention ya'll were getting a little feisty." AJ responded.

"Yeaaaah, right. You are ju2t trying to irritate u2, aren't you?!" Sollux growled.

"Are ya callin me a liar?"

"What el2e would I be calling you?"

AppleJack began to glare at Sollux.

"Sollux, be nice!" Feferi commanded.

Sollux rolled his eyes, "Why 2hould I li2ten to you?"

"SOL! Ether you listen to Fef, or I will **make** you listen her!" Eridan shouted.

"No, that won't be necessary, ya'll. He'll learn his lesson soon enough." AJ sighed.

"Are you sure?" Feferi asked, concerned.

"Yeah AJ, I mean this guy has a worse attitude than the one you had during last year's Apple Buck Season!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Ahm sure! Ah know just the pony who can handle him." AJ smiled and glanced at FlutterShy.

"How can she handle him, she can't even jump into a fight!" Karkat said looking at the butterscotch pegasis behind him.

Angel bunny then got out of FlutterShy's tail and kicked Karkat.

"What the-?!" Karkat looked at the upset rabbit.

"Angel! That wasn't nice! I'm so sorry about that, Angel usually isn't like this." FlutterShy said while picking up Angel while the bunny glared at Karkat.

"Its okay, your lusus, must be **very** over protective of you if its like this!" Karkat said confused.

"Whats a 'Lusus'?" Twilight asked.

Before Karkat could answer the Sagittarius platform went off twice.

"Equius, tell me again why can't I wear my hat?"

"Because we are going to meet royalty, it is disrespectful to wear such attire. And besides I don't want you to stoop to a **low blood**'s level!"

On the platform was two earth ponies, one was a mare with a gray-olive coat and a black mane but her tail was blue for some reason. Her horns were like cat ears. Her cutie-mark was the symbol of the zodiac Leo.

The other was a colt with a grayish-blue coat, his black mane and tail were strait and semi long. He looked a lot like Big Macintosh but a bit shorter. He wore cracked sunglasses. One of his horns was broken near the base but the other wasn't and it looked like an arrow. His cutie-mark was the symbol of the Sagittarius.

"What the heck happened here?!" The Sagittarius pony asked in shock.


	4. CH4: Royalty, and the truth about Eridan

"What the heck happened here?!" The Sagittarius pony asked in shock.

"Your friends were arguing, we didn't want them to start fighting each other, so I tried to get them to stop, but they didn't listen, so we had to use force." Twilight said sheepishly.

"I wasn't apart of this!" Karkat shouted.

Sollux used his psyonic to untie the rope, "Yeah they really are 2eriou2 when it come2 to us getting along and watching our language..." his sarcasm showing in his voice.

The Sagittarius pony looked at the Leo, "See Nepeta, this is what happens when you stoop to a **low blood's** level..."

"And ju2t what2 wrong with low blood2?!" Sollux lunged at the Sagittarius but was stopped by AppleJack, who grabbed his tail in her mouth.

"Whoa there nelly!"

"Pawllux calm down! Please don't try to hurt Equius!" Nepeta asked in a sweet tone as she hugged the Sagittarius.

FlutterShy got in front of the Gemini.

_"He may have a bad attitude but he is a lot like Angel Bunny."_ she thought, _"Maybe the same thing I do to Angel will work on him..."_

"Get out of my way," Sollux growled furiously, "Or el2e I'll **make** you!"

FlutterShy nervously began to pet the angry troll on the head, between his four horns and his ears.

"Hey! What are you-...?"

She began to rub his head a little rougher, she noticed that he had an almost unnoticeable smirk, he began to purr like a cat as he began to calm down.

"There, there. I'm sure he didn't mean to anger you. Try to calm down now." She whispered to him.

Sollux looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers. He sighed ,causing AJ to let go of him, "Thank2, I kinda lost my cool there..."

"KINDA?!" Karkat shouted, "You tried to kill Equius!"

"Oh 2hut up KK," Sollux responded, "you've done wor2e…"

"...Point taken...But still this is strictly convoluted! You just tried to kill him and you threatened FlutterShy! And you say that you **kind of** lost your cool. You fucking lost your sh-" Karkat was interrupted because he got hit on the head by Rainbow Dash, "ow...sorry.."

"You better be!" the spectrum pony sneered.

Twilight ignored them and began to count all the trolls in the room, "Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Gamzee, Tavros, Kanaya, Vriska, Feferi, Equius, and Nepeta. That makes, one two..."

Pinkie Pie popped beside Twilight, "...nine, ten! We're still missing two!"

"Uh... could someone untie us?" Tavros called out.

"I don't know Tav, I kinda like being so mother-fuckin close to you." Gamzee gave him a perverted smile.

Tavros's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, but luckily for him, Twilight used her magic to untie them, Eridan, and Vriska.

"Oh thank god! That was making my back ache!" Vriska whined.

"Thank you." Eridan said stretching his arms.

"You're welcome." Twilight smiled, "Karkat!"

"Yeah, Sparkle?" he responded.

"Where are the other two trolls?"

"Aradia and Terezi? They are probably talking in one of their respitblocks. They've been doing that a lot since...uh..." Karkat began to get nervous.

"Since his Matespritship wwas ended betwween him and Terezi" Eridan sighed.

"What is a matespritship and you all haven't answered my question about what a lusus is." Twilight said bluntly.

"A Lusus is a monster or creature that takes care of you until you can take care of yourself, wwhen that time comes, you havve to take care of them." Eridan said, "A Matespriteship is the exact equivalent to love."

"Oh! You poor dear! How did it end?!" Rarity asked as she walked over to Karkat and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"I'd...rather not talk about it..." Karkat mumbled.

"Yeah! Its better left untold. It wwas a gruesome break up." Eridan said looking at Rarity.

Rarity sighed and turned to Karkat, "Well Karkat, if you ever need somepony to talk to about it, you can talk to me."

Karkat ignored her. Obviously he has been through a lot. Rainbow Dash noticed that Equius was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him with a glare.

"What is your blood color?" he asked bluntly.

"Red. Everypony's blood color is red." Rainbow said confused by the question.

"What?!" Karkat and Equius said in sync.

"What shade?"

"Even the...royals?"

"Are you positive?"

"YES! I'm sure. And yes even royalty! And it varies in shade, if you give somepony a fatal wound the blood will look almost black, but if its not a fatal wound and its just a small cut it will be between a rust and a candy red!" Rainbow shouted in annoyance, the two colts looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-...never thought it was possible...a world...where peasant-bloods...are respected and are rulers..." Equius said, surprised by the answer.

"This. Is. Gonna. Be. Good!" Karkat said, evilly glairing at Equius who was traumatized by the answer.

* * *

Luna looked at Celestia, "Sister, they have been gone a long time. Should I go check on them?"

"No. The trolls have been through a lot. They are still trying to adjust. Twilight should be almost done, any minuet now they should be coming out."

* * *

The Aries platform went off, on it was a unicorn and an earth pony. The unicorn's coat was a grayish-red like Karkat's, her black mane and tail were neater than Feferi's, but were questionably long almost like FlutterShy's. Her horns looked like ram horns. Her cutie-mark was a dark red gear and in the middle of the gear was a rust red Aries symbol.

The earth pony's coat was a grey-teal, her black mane and tail were neatly kept. Her horns were similar to Nepeta's but instead they were thinner and pointier. She wore red sunglasses. Her cutie-mark was the Libra symbol.

"There they are!" Karkat said looking at the two, "What was taking you so long?"

"Sorry about that, we got in a big conversation." the Aries smiled.

"Riiiiiiiiight and Sparkle here ISN'T a purple, magic, hoof beast..." Karkat said sarcastically.

"Whatever!" the Libra said looking away from the Cancer.

Karkat looked away from the Libra, obviously the earth-pony was Terezi, and the unicorn was Aradia. Twilight looked at Karkat and back at the two mares, she sighed, "Well, since everypony is here, lets all go meet the princesses!".

She and the other elements, led all of the trolls out of the meteor and out of the crater. When they reached the top, they were automatically greeted by Princesses Celestia and Luna.

"Princesses! I'm sorry if we took too long!" Twilight said worriedly.

"Its okay. I'm sure they gave the six of you a lot of trouble, but I have complete faith in all of you!" Celestia smiled.

"As do I." Luna said in a gentle tone, similar to her sister's.

"So you're the **_'Princesses'_** that Sparkle has been blabbering about? You all don't really seem like the ruling type..." Karkat said in such a daring tone it made the main six glare at him in both surprise and anger.

**_"How dare thee! Doth thou really want to temp mine rage to throw thee into the land dragons?!" _**Luna screamed, using the Royal Cantorlot Voice, causing all the trolls to shake in fear.

"Luna! What have I said about using the Royal Cantorlot Voice?!"

"But..."

Celestia glared at her little sister, and sighed, "Karkat Vantas!"

"H-How do you know my name ?"

"I have been watching you, your team, and your species for almost a thousand years! When I saw that you all have been stuck on that meteor, I felt pity for all of you. Luna and I decided to give you all a chance to start a new life. But first, you all need to learn of our history, our culture, your new life styles, and lastly...**_the Magic of Friendship!_**" Celestia said with her eyes fixed on the trolls.

"Magic?!" Eridan exclaimed.

"Yes, magic. You all will stay with my student and her friends! You will all learn from the bearers of the elements of harmony, **_Pinkamena 'Pinkie' Diane Pie: the element of Laughter, FlutterShy: the element of Kindness, Rarity: the element of Generosity, AppleJack: the element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash: the element of Loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle: the element of Magic!_** Through these ponies you all will learn about them, things that you didn't know about yourselves and each other. And if any of you were to learn about friendship, you will report to me about your findings!"

"WHAT?!" Karkat and some of the trolls said, confused from how fast things were suddenly going.

"If any of you were to **hurt** or even **kill** somepony, you will be banished to ether the Bad Lands, the Tartarus, the Sun or even the Moon, if your _lucky!_" Luna said glaring at the Cancer and Scorpio, "If we don't feel like banishing you, we will simply **execute you** on a stage in Cantorlot, for everypony to see. Do I make my self clear?"

"Y-Yes your highness!" Equius stuttered.

"Good."

"It took us a thousand years to create peace here in Equestria, we are not going to lose it because of our choice to bring you here! If you all do anything ruin it, we wont hesitate to have the Elements of Harmony do away with you, if you are lucky they will turn you all into stone statues!" Celestia said in harsh tone, "Girls, I trust that you will all do your best to teach them everything you know."

"We will make you proud!" Twilight smiled.

"You can count on us!" Rainbow said putting her arm around Karkat, causing him to look at her nervously.

"Great! I will be awaiting your reports! Shall we, Luna?"

"Yes, dear sister!"

The sisters began to flap their wings, Celestia looked back, smiled and said "Take care my dear student." with that she and Luna left.

There was a dead silence between the ponies and the trolls, until Twilight finally broke it.

"I thought our mission of defeating King Sombra was hard, but **this?!"**

"Yer tell'in me! How'm Ah go'in to explain this to mah family?! The Apple Family reunion is in three days?! Three Days?!" AppleJack whined, "Not tah mention Apple-Buck season is very close!"

"How am I going to explain this to Sweetie Bell?!" Rarity questioned.

"I just remembered that in two hours, Mister and Misses Cake are going to Manehatten for five weeks for a Baking Convention and several contests! I'm going to have to take care of the Cake Twins and SugarCube Corner **by myself!** Not to mention **this**" Pinkie Pie's usual upbeat nature has once again, for the second time, has disappeared because of her doubt due to the new overwhelming stress, her mane and tail deflated, **"The stress is gonna kill me!"**

"My animals might not like the trolls! Oh my, what if they can't hibernate properly, knowing the trolls are around?!" FlutterShy said hugging Angel Bunny tightly.

"Not to mention this is gonna be the whole _'Zecora Incident'_, all over again!" Rainbow Dash said in a worried tone.

"Where to begin? The Founding of Equestria or the Tale of the Two Regal Alicorn Sisters? The Founding of Ponyvill, maybe?..." Twilight pondered.

"WAIT A MINUET HERE!" Karkat yelled, "So your telling me were are supposed live with all of you and you guys are supposed to teach us about the so-called _'magic of friendship'_ and you didn't even plan ahead?!"

"And ju2t what i2 2o great about tho2e 2o-called prince22e2?!" Sollux questioned.

"We weren't thinking that you all would be so **complicated!** Not to mention through out all of the missions we have gotten, the fate of Equestria was in our hooves! Not an entire violent species that has **hardly** any respect!" Twilight snapped.

"And what do you mean by _'what's so great about the princesses'_? Princess Celestia raises the sun at dawn and Princess Luna raises the moon to begin the night! Didn't you have somepony like that back on your world?" Dash asked, confused by the ridiculous question.

All the trolls fell over laughing.

"Whats so funny?!" Dash yelled over the loud laughter.

"Raise the sun and moon?! That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that the sun's gravitational pull is what make the planet spin and that is what makes night and day! Not two princesses!" Karkat laughed.

The elements looked at each other quietly, Twilight looked down and sighed, "Its okay girls, tonight they'll see what Princess Luna can do."

Her friends nodded and watch the trolls laugh to tears.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that Twilight didn't start an argument with them about the Princesses. She began to try think of a way to humiliate one of the trolls and get them to believe what the princesses can do. She then got an idea, a really great idea. Once all the laughter stopped, she blurted something out, "So, I guess you all wont believe me if I were to say that a pegasus pony can walk on clouds, hu"

"What2 a pega2u2?" Sollux questioned holding back his laughter.

"A pony with wings, duh!" Dash said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, no, I wouldn't believe you." Sollux smiled.

"Well how about this: If you fly over a cloud and land on it, if you fall though it I'll personally catch you and you wont have to learn anything from me for a whole week! But if you land on it and don't fall though it you have to say three words!"

"And ju2t what are the2e three word2?"

"Friendship is Magic!"

Karkat and Sollux looked at each other and back at Dash, "Deal."

Sollux stretched his wings and flew up into the sky, he saw a nearby cloud, he flew over it and hovered above it, he slowly descended and landed on the cloud. It was solid and surprisingly, comfortable and soft.

"Alright! You win!" Sollux shouted, "2o, I'll fucking 2ay it!...Friend2hip i2 Magic!"

Dash smiled at the result, "Get down from there, lets head to town now!"

Sollux did as he was told and flew down, off of the cloud. He sighed in humiliation, as he walked behind the spectrum pegasus. Soon several minuets passed, and without warning a pink earth pony with a blond mane, and a lily behind her ear screams in horror, **"AHHHHHH! DEMON PONIES!"**

"Told ya." Rainbow sighed.

As they neared Ponyvill, the voices of the citizens could be heard, it then disappeared without a single trace when they got into town. No one was in site. The town looked like a ghost town. Twilight sighed to herself.

"Pinkie do you mind?" the violet unicorn mumbled, "Just don't say that their from another world, just say that they're from a faraway land out side Equestira."

"Don't worry Twi! I got this!" The pink party pony began to bounce on her fluffy, whimsical, dark pink tail screaming, **_"Hey everypony! Come and meet my new friends! Their from a faraway land, outside Equestria! If you all don't I won't throw another party for two years!"_**

Once Pinkie stopped and returned to the group, some ponies started coming out their homes, including the one that caused the whole mishap. She slowly walked up to Twilight.

"A-...um...Are you sure their not from the Tartarus?..." the pink and blond pony asked, her golden eyes looking at Sollux.

"Yes I'm sure, Lily. Karkat, where are you from, again?" Twilight smiled.

"Alternia..." Karkat said, watching as all the ponies from Ponyvill whisper around him and his fellow trolls.

"See! There is nothing to worry about!" Twilight beamed.

"Hey! You know what this calls for?!" Pinkie smiled, "A PARTY! But its going to have to wait till tonight..."

All the ponies smiled and shouted "Yay". Twilight and the Elements told the citizens that they will be able to get to know the trolls when the party starts, Pinkie Pie left them to get the Cake Twins from SugarCube Corner, early to avoid being late. Twilight was able to lead them to her library without losing the trolls.

When she opened the door, she automatically saw he number one assistant: Spike cleaning the library.

"Oh, hey Twi! I had this weird dream that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came over and-"

"A BABY DRAGON!" Terezi quickly hugged Spike and started squeezing him, "I'm gonna call you **Mr. Lime Berry**, and you will be my Mr. Lime Berry! Together we shall bring justice!"

"My name isn't-...Mr. Lime Berry! Its: **Spike!**" the dragon screamed, "Twilight! HELP!"

A magic aura cloud surrounded Twilight's horn and her assistant, she lifted up her assistant, getting him out of the Libra's grip.

"Aww..." Terezi frowned.

"Sorry, but if I didn't you would have squeezed the life out of him..." Twilight smiled nervously as she put Spike down, "Well lets all get to know each other!"

"I'm guessing it wasn't a dream after all..." Spike groaned.

Twilight had everyone come in the library and take a seat, Pinkie returned with the cake twins, who were sound asleep. Twilight and her friends told the trolls about they all met each other, along with the Nightmare Moon saga, Discord, The Cantorlot Wedding, even their battle against King Sombra in the Crystal Kingdom.

"Waaaaaaait a minuet!" Vriska said dramatically, "So you all are saying that Luna was Nightmare Moon, and that you all defeated her, Discord, a Queen of monsters that can turn into anyone they want, and a warlord?!"

"Yes, and I wouldn't call Sombra a warlord..." Rarity said.

"Wow, but its nothing compared to the bullcr-...crud that we had to go through when we played Sgrub..." Karkat said, trying his best not to curse.

"Oh yeah, actually I'm 2urprized that Eridan ha2n't flirted with anyone-"

Eridan slammed the door to the library as he walked out of it. Obviously he didn't take kindly to the comment that Sollux made.

**Eridan's P.O.V. (sorta..)**

_"HOWW DARE HE! I'M HIGHER ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM THAN HE IS AND HAS THE NERVVE TO SAY THAT!"_

He walked way from the library, within minuets he was already in town square, and he no longer knew how to get back, but he didn't care.

_"I'm not desperate, I'm not a flirt ether! I wwas lonely..."_ he thought, remembering his time on the Land Of Wrath and Angels, _"I nevver told them wwhy I killed those angles, or wwhy I was constantly naggin at them, but they'd nevver understand! None of them! I'm a teenage super vvillain! I swwear if they keep on applyin' those damn stereotypes to me, I wwill fuckin flip my shi- "_

**"LOOK OUT!"**

**_*BANG!*_**

He was on the ground, he felt some weight on his back-...WAIT! HIS BACK?!

He quickly shot up and got who or whatever was on his back, backed away and fixed his cape.

"Ow! Hey that wasn't nice!"

He looked at the speaker, it was a little unicorn filly, her mane and tail was violet and pink, her fur coat was a milk white. Sitting next to her was a peach filly with a red mane and tail, she wore a pink bow. Far across from them was an orange pegasus filly, her purple mane and tail was styled similar to Rainbow Dash's. On the floor was a scooter with a wagon connected to it.

"You should really wwatch wwere you're goin!" Eridan growled.

"We're mighty sorry mister-" the earth fill looked up at him, her eyes widened, "Ya'll are one of them demon ponies ah heard about!"

"I'm not a demon! I'm far from it!" Eridan looked away from the filly, "To tell you the truth, angels aren't any better ether..."

"What do mean by that?" the Pegasus asked.

"Trust me you don't wwant to know!"

The unicorn looked at him curiously, "Why do you have that weird accent? Is native to your species?"

"No, actually I got it from my lusus."

"What's a lusus?" the earth pony asked.

Eridan face hoofed at the question.

* * *

"Ah have a bad feel'in 'bout this..." A.J. sighed.

"Same here..." Fefreri mumbled.

They were walking around town looking for Eridan. It had been several hours since he had left! He hasn't even returned. The two mares soon came across AppleJack's big brother, Big Macintosh.

"Hey, Big Mac, ya wouldn't have happened to see one of the Alternians around, have ya?" AJ asked looking at her big brother.

He pondered for a moment, "Well A.J, ah think that one of them was with the Crusaders."

Feferi and AppleJack looked at each other.

"Thanks, Ah'll talk to you later!", with that A.J quickly started to gallop to the CMC Clubhouse, Feferi was close behind her.

* * *

When they got to the clubhouse they could hear Eridan talking to the fillies. They looked at each other and slowly neared the clubhouse and began to listen to the conversation.

"_Then, Duel Scar swwung his swword at MindFang's goons and knocked them off of his ship! He quickly got his trusted gun: the Ahab's Crosshairs, and shot at the Spider Pirate, but she dodged the attack and retreated! He then yelled at her, 'You wwill nevver get my treasure, MindFang!', the pitiful female pirate didn't respond, because she kneww that he wwas right._"

"Wow, mister Eridan! Your ancestor is the coolest!"

"Ah can't believe that MindFang thought she stood a chance against him!"

"You're telling me! How did you find out, about your ancestor, mister Eridan?"

There was a short pause in the room.

"WWell, it wwas wwhen I was about your age, I used to livve in the sea at the time, and my friend slash empress needed a place to stay because her lusus accidentally destroyed her home, her lusus and my lusus both refused to let the both of us stay in the same hivve, and she also wwanted me to help her feed her giant lusus. I didn't knoww howw to handle such things. But then night, I saww somethin' amazin'! It wwas a shootin' star, headed somewhere. I fallowed its trail, and soon I came up to a small island, when I got to the surface, I saw a huge ship that was stuck on the piece of land! I couldn't help it, I had to explore the dang thing! I found a chest full to the brim wwith gold and jewwelry, but wwhat amazed me the most was the fact that some of the gems on the jewwelry had the same symbol that I havve! Then I kneww, the ship belonged to my ancestor! I just had to continue! I then came across an X on the ground. I'm sure that you all havve heard of the sayin' 'X marks the spot'. Wwell I started diggin' in that spot, until I came upon a chest, and in that chest I found his gun and journal! I movved into his ship and Feferi wwas able to livve in my old home! I read his journal, evvery page I read wwas like a new advventure! It wwas like the guy wwas there wwith me, tellin' me his advventures, and that I could help Fef! Thanks to him I wwas able to help her, and be stronger...but it all changed wwhen wwe played the game..."

"Ya mean that game that you and your friends played to save your world?"

"Yeah, wwhen wwe started playin' that god forsaken game, everythin wwent to hell! Fef ended our morialigence and wwhat's wworse, wwhen I went to my world, the Land Of WWrath and Angels..."

"Mister Eridan, are you okay..."

"Uh,...Yeah, Swweetie Bell, I'm okay... At the wworld, I...lost my lusus to the angels, right wwhen I first started to explore the damned wworld..."

Feferi's eyes widened like saucers, AppleJack looked at her and mouthed out words.

_"Are ya alright?"_

_"No."_

_"Whats wrong surgarcube?"_

_"I remember, when Eridan first told me that he was going to explore his world, and how amazing it was. He sounded so happy. But after an hour, I checked on him, I couldn't find his lusus, all I saw was him slaughtering the angels! Now...I know why he was hassling everybody! He felt lonely, and just wanted to talk to someone in person, just to vent to them...WHAT KIND OF MORIAL AM I?!"_

Fuchsia tears began to stream down her cheeks, as they continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Wwhen I heard him callin' me, I kneww some thin' wwas wwrong! I ran as fast as I could to him,...but it wwas too late, the angels killed him...They wwere eatin' him. I grabbed my gun and began shootin' them! I vvowwed to kill evvery angel on my wworld! Then the next thing I kneww, evveryone began ignorin' me...Evvery time I tried to even talk to them, they wwould make up some sort of excuse just to avvoid me, even Feferi. I tried evverythin'! But all they just continued to ignore me. Then, they started to put a fu-...freakin' stereotype on me! Their little stereotype is that I'm desperate! Yeah I was desperate, but not for romance,...I was desperate for someone to talk to...Wwell it just goes to show how wwell I knew my friends...but wwhat really sucks is the fact that I wwas even attacked by an angel and I nearly died, and there wwas no one there to help me..."

AJ and Feferi looked though the window and saw the three fillies gasp, as Eridan took off his cape and showed his back to them, on his back was six scars, three going down his back and the other three were going from his shoulder down under his ribcage, near his waist. He was crying, like Feferi.

"I was lucky to get that angel off of me...wwhen I killed it, I wwas forced to try to stop the bleedin' my self. I wwas panickin', I called all of my friends...but once again they ignored me. So I continued to try to stop the bleedin', evventually I succeeded, but I wwas so light headed, that I could barely wwalk strait. I ended up faintin', wwhen I woke up I called Karkat, and you knoww wwhat he said to me? He said, _Eridan what the heck? You didn't talk to anyone for a week and now you call me?! Go away!_ I found it so funny that they all didn't evven care about me. Wwhen wwe failed the game, they still just didn't talk to me, not evven Feferi... wwell noww that wwe're here I'm not goin' to pay any attention to them, as their karma!"

"Mister Eridan how is it that they didn't notice that you were injured like that? Ahm guessin that you were still in pain when ya'll failed the game." Apple Bloom asked.

"Wwell actually I wwas still in a lot of pain after the game, but like I said they just ignored me. So one day I raged quitted, and stayed in my room for a long time. Evvery once in a wwhile I wwould wwalk around outside of my room, once I fainted near a set of stairs and no one helped me... it just goes to showw howw wwe trolls could just sometimes care less about each other. To tell you the truth, Gamzee once helped me, but that wwas wwhen I nearly fell into a giant hole in the middle of a hallway, he got me out of that precarious situation, and I am now indebt to him. But that is the only time he helped me... but I am still grateful." Eridan rambled.

"Wow, it sounds like your friends just don't understand what friendship really is." Scootaloo said with a huff.

"I knoww, but after wwe adjust to livin' here, wwe wwill all be goin' on our separate ways. So wwe wwont havve to be at each other's throats anymore."

He put his cape back on, it hid his scars perfectly. Feferi and A.J got away from the window, and mouthed a conversation.

_"Be honest with me Feferi, why didn't you help the poor boy out?!"_

_"I didn't know that he was suffering so much!"_

_"But ya could have talked to him!"_

_"He is a lot to deal with! I just,...I just need some time to my self..."_

_"Yeah, but I thought that ya'll were best friends at one point!"_

_"We were, but he was just...you wouldn't understand! He was just...I don't know anemone more!"_

_"How do ya not notice that he was in such pain?!"_

_"I did notice, but I thought he was acting!"_

_"Let me guess, ya were usin' that stereotype to explain it!"_

_"It was just so fitting! After he saved me from the meteor, he asked me out! I declined him! So I believed the stereotype!"_

_"That is just plain cruel!"_

_"It just-..."_

Feferi ran to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" she shouted to her fellow sea dweller.

He looked at her and began to laugh, "It **too late** for apologies, Feferi!" his laughter the ceased, "And besides its not like its gonna change anythin'."

"But-"

"BUT WHAT?!" he growled at her, "You nevver evven gavve me chance to explain myself! Did you evven **think** of askin' me **wwhy** I wwas killin' the angels, or pestering evveryone?!"

"No! Alright! Its just-"

"Just wwhat? Just that I freakin' pathetic?! I'm not the pathetic one! YOU ARE!" he stormed out of the clubhouse and walked away from them.

Feferi sat there and burst into tears, Sweetie Bell walked up to her.

"You know, if you never ask questions, you will never know much." the filly said wisely, "Once I asked Scootaloo why she never brought somepony from her family for Family Appreciation Day at school. I then found out that she is an orphan."

"W-...Why are you telling me this?..." Feferi whimpered.

"What she means is: if ya keep on playin' guessin' games, ya will never find out the truth." AppleJack said sitting right next to the Pisces.

"...to think, I'm one of the kindest on my team, and I did something so horrible..." she mumbled, "How am I going to get his forgiveness if he wont accept my apology?"

"Ah'll talk to him. And ya know, this would make a good letter to the Princess." A.J smiled, "AppleBloom, take Feferi, to Twilight's Library, Ahm gonna go get Eridan!"

"Okay!"


End file.
